Carolyn Ashley Taylor
|game_appearances= **Mitchell Van Morgan 2 **Mitchell Van Morgan 3 **Mitchell Van Morgan 4 **Mitchell Van Morgan 5 **Mitchell Van Morgan 6 **Mitchell Van Morgan 7 **Mitchell Van Morgan 8 **Mitchell Van Morgan 9 **Mitchell Van Morgan 10 *Mitchell Van Morgan CD **Mitchell Van Morgan CD/''Mitchell Van Morgan CD'' 2017 *Super Mitchell series **Super Mitchell **Super Mitchell 2 **Super Mitchell 3 **Super Mitchell 4 *Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure series **Mitchell Van Morgan's Dreamcast Adventure (2010 remake) **Mitchell Van Morgan's Dreamcast Adventure 2 (2012 remake) **Mitchell Heroes *Mitchell Advance **Mitchell Advance (Mitchell N, Android) **Mitchell Advance 2 **Mitchell Advance 3 *Mitchell Battle *Mitchell Battle *Mitchell Battle 2: Tag-Team Brawl *Mitchell Battle 3: Amity Park Brawl *Mitchell Heroes *Mitchell & Nicktoons **Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis **Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing **Mitchell & Nicktoons Racing Transformed **Mitchell & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch *Carolyn Ashley Taylor *Sarah Lynn Meadows *Mitchell Jump **Mitchell Jump **Mitchell Jump (2012) *Mitchell Riders series **Mitchell Riders **Mitchell Riders: Zero Gravity **Mitchell Free Riders *Mitchell Van Morgan (2013) *Mitchell Rush series **Mitchell Rush **Mitchell Rush Adventure *Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games series **Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games **Mitchell & Aang at the Winter Olympic Games **Mitchell & Aang at the London Olympic Games **Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi Winter Olympic Games **Mitchell & Aang at the Rio Olympic Games *Mitchell Van Morgan: The Brotherhood Of Redheads *Mitchell Dash }} |episode_appearances=Example |comic_appearances=Example |appearances_in_other_media= *Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series) *Carolyn Ashley Taylor miniseries *Mitchell X *Dark Horse Comics *Mitchell the Comic |creator_(real-world)= |artist= |english_voice_actor(s)=Moneca Stori |japanese_voice_actor(s)=Satsuki Yukino |other_language_voice_actor(s)= |age=14 |birthplace=Raleighopolis |relative(s)= |nickname(s)= *Carolyn (by reverencing the I am Kagome! I'm not anyone else! quote inspired by Kagome Higurashi from InuYasha) *Clover girl (known for picking up so many four-leaf clovers for luck) *The Popular girl *Mrs. Nickelodeon (her codename, likely sharing Mitchell's Mr. Nickelodeon codename) |species=Human |gender=Female |height=5' 6" |weight=89 lb. |hair=Dark Brown |skin=Peach |eyes=Brown |attire= *Red headband with a red ribbon on it. *Pink baggy turtleneck sweater with a white star and a yellow moon it. *A indigo schoolgirl skirt *black ballet flats *White gloves with sock-like cuffs |skin_group=Caucasian-American |alignment=Good |affiliation(s)= *Team Carolyn *Team Mitchell (sometimes) |favorite_beverage= |favorite_food= |likes= |dislikes= |skills= |moves_and_techniques=Example |ability_type=Speed All-Around }} Carolyn Ashley Taylor is a fictional character and a female co-protagonist in Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series. She is a Caucasian-American teenage schoolgirl with a bitter-sweet, passive, beautiful & kind-hearted personality. Carolyn is known for her falling in love and developing a close relationship for the series' main character Mitchell. They have saved each other's lives on a number of occasions, however, and are very good friends. During the series' early years, her appearance changed several times. Carolyn is very polite, well-mannered and pure, though she can be childish and naïve. She is full of curiosity and tries her best in everything she does. Though young, she is not afraid to stand up for herself and will always be there to help out her friends. Originally living an idyllic life, Carolyn had a chance encounter with Mitchell and his friends when the evil Dr. Marquessa entered her world, and soon began joining them on their adventures. She is able to achieve speed by sharing Mitchell's super speed temporarily, she was brought up like a princess by her family and she is very kindly affectionate to Mitchell (No body else but Mitchell). Carolyn debuted in the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 1998 event along with the Mitchell characters in 1998. Her first video-game appearance was in 1999's Mitchell Van Morgan, Her second video-game appearance was Mitchell Van Morgan CD along with Jennifer in 1999 and she was first playable in 2000's Mitchell Kart. Carolyn has become one of the series' most popular and recognizable characters, appearing in dozens of main-series and spinoff titles, several comic book series, the anime Mitchell Van Morgan and a nick jr. original series Mitchell Van Morgan Jr., and the computer-animated Mitchell X. She has received a mixed response from critics. Although some found her cute and powerful, others criticized her for her voice acting and personality. She has frequently appeared in Mitchell merchandise. Concept and creation Surname Appearances Video games Mitchell Van Morgan series Super Mitchell series Mitchell Battle series Mitchell Van Morgan dreamcast adventure trilogy Mitchell Galaxy series Mitchell Van Morgan 11 trilogy Other Mitchell games Mitchell & Nicktoons series Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series Cameos Animation Mitchell Van Morgan In other media Occupation and hobbies Abilities Carolyn is the luckiest girl of the group and she has draughtsmanship skills with professional archeress talent. She also had a bittersweet infatuation with Mitchell and She has very calm emotions used along the way. Although physically weak, she becomes stronger and skilled in archery, and eventually learns to master her immensely strong spiritual powers. Power-ups *Mitchell Bubble Gum, Carolyn eats her MVM Power-up Bubble-gum to power up her three health points, One life, fortune and feminine popularity. Reception External links Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Caucasian-Americans Category:Playable characters